


Downtime

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Set in MTMTE and on theLost Lighttime line because I can.And because I need more Ratchlock fluff in my life.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Set in MTMTE and on the _Lost Light_ time line because I can.
> 
> And because I need more Ratchlock fluff in my life.

“G’day’, Doc”, Deadlock greeted the older mech.

“If you’re not injured, in distress or moaning in pain, get the hell out of my medbay”, Ratchet snapped, never turning to see the smaller mech who made his way in despite the order.

“I could be moaning for you. On that med berth. For a whole different reason”, Deadlock grinned and winked even though he knew Ratchet didn’t see it.

This time, the medic turned around and shot poisoned daggers at the other mech. Deadlock showed his hands holding two hot mugs of energon and extended his field; _sorry/surrender/will stop now/peace offer_. To enhance his message, his finials slanted down.

Ratchet sighed and nodded. He put the clamps on the countertop to wash them later and gestured the younger mech to follow him to his office. Deadlock smiled victoriously and did as he was asked.

Once they were in the safety of Ratchet’s office, Deadlock took a seat on the comfy couch. The tired medic slumped next to his Conjux with another heavy sigh and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“’bout time you take a break, Ratch”, Deadlock began and gave Ratchet’s mug to the awaiting hand.

“Don’t need you to watch after me”, the older mech grumbled and took a sip, “It’s not even the time for my break.”

“Don’t talk slag”, the dark mech turned to sit facing Ratchet, “I can see from 10 miles away y’need a break. Do I need to go Ultra Magnus on you?”

With that, he took Ratchet’s mug away and put his own aside, too, and laid down on his back and pulled Ratchet close to him and started massaging one of the larger mech’s hands. Ratchet’s protests of ‘Don’t need this’ and ‘Knock it off, brat’ went on deaf audios and eventually he relaxed against the smaller mech and drifted off into a light slumber.

Deadlock smiled softly and kissed the white chevron, continuing to massage the red hand gently.


End file.
